Madness of King Scar
by puxa10
Summary: Scar and Nala go through changes as my muse dictates. I'm not good at summaries so please read inside to find out if you like it.
1. Food And Water

My muse is a fickle and random thing. I blame my ADHD for that. Sorry. So this is just another little story between Scar/Taka and Nala. Why? Well honestly I was thinking, and that's always a dangerous past time. Well what I was thinking was of the 'what ifs' of the love to hate relationship that these two have. And what the love of someone unconditionally can do to heal some of the wounds internally of a mad man (Sort of like Christine with Erik. I so think they really should have been together by the end of the Movie. Those two were meant to fricken be okay?) The title is based off the song in the musicale version of the Disney's _Lion King. _Rest in Peace Walter Elias Disney. December 15th remember the awesome childhood he provided for us **oui**? I hope you will enjoy my rendition of Scar and Nala's relationship. And be warned, Scar and Nala will be changed to appease my muse as she dictates what I write. If I don't appease her, you don't get stories.

R&R _s'il vous plaît_?

**I solemnly swear that I don't own nor have ever owned _Lion King_ or its characters. But Jeremy Irons is ze aweshemness =3**

* * *

Chapter One

**Scars POV**

The day started as all others in the Pride Lands since my ascension of the throne, after killing off my pest of a brother and the annoyance of his cub Simba. I could feel the angry twitch start in my right eye again, but I quickly dispelled it. It was no use thinking of the past when I had this glorious future to live. But...even with the thought of everything I ever wanted I now have within my grasp...there was _something_ missing. I know there is. I just couldn't figure out, **what**, exactly it was, and it was starting to bug me, more than anything else has these past couple of days, besides the whining of the lionesses. I scratched my chin with my claws for a bit, to get rid of the dirt and dust there. When that didn't work to start my brain into figuring out what was missing, I started to pace. It was a really nasty habit that I copied from the Leader of the Hyena's before I uprooted him at a young age for...no, what did I say about thinking about the past? It was useless. It had already happened. I was permanently _Scared_ for what everyone thought I had done and my name even changed to what I carried. No one called me by my birth name since. I don't even know if _I_ even remember it. Now...what was I thinking about again? Ah! With all the distracting thoughts, I completely forgot what it was that I was searching for. Blast my innate thoughts that constantly drive me to distraction. I turned to Zazu. "Zazu...tell me truthfully. What did my brother have that I lack?" I asked wanting to know what it was that I was missing. Maybe he could give me a light to my darkened thoughts.

"Did you want the short list or the long one?" The bird droned in what I suspected was a sarcastic tone. I glared at the bird halfheartedly. And to think I almost ate him once. Pity I didn't get the chance to finish the deed. Then or since. I hated to admit it but the bird was useful. In his stupid way of course.  
"Whatever." I replied with an, 'I seriously could care less' tone. What did I have to lose?

"Well...Mufasa,-" The bird began but cut off when I growled with my claws near his throat. It was one thing to think the name. Another to say it in my presence.

"What did I tell you? Never ever mention his name in my presence. For I am the _KING_!" I growled in the birds beak. Zazu gulps nervously. Yeah, yeah. I was a crazy lion. I heard it all before.

"Okay, I apologize sire. You are the king. I won't mention, ahem, again." The bird promised and I proceeded to let him go and wave with my paw to let him know that for now my temper, volatile as it was, was once again cooled. "He had loyal subjects," He began again. I made a 'so what' groan. "A happy family, a loving queen-." That was it!

"A queen!" I said with realization and cutting into Zazu's list. "That's what I need. A queen! A lineage is nothing without heirs. And to have heirs I need a queen." I said with the familiar madness, others would foolishly call it hope, glittered in my eyes. Why others would have called the emotion 'hope' that sparked in my eyes a moment ago? They didn't understand. They never could understand. I am an introverted lion with an excelled intelligence, that I had a lions share. I chuckle humorlessly recalling the more...civil conversation with my _big brother_ when Simba had been born. "Immortality will be mine. IMMORTALITY WILL BE MINE!" I say ecstatically for the cubs would bear my blood in their veins. But who shall bear the ones to carry my name?

"Scar!" Called a feminine voice. I smile in glee. Just _perfect._ Simba's old fiancee. Now what was her name...? Oh there it was, in the more recent recesses of my brain. She grew up well. The golden yellow of her fur matched her crystalline blue eyes.

"Ah, Nala." I practically purred. "Your timing couldn't be any more perfect." I said as she began her monologue about something or another I was certain.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I had come to visit the dreaded King's cave to talk some sense into him. I knew the risks of coming here alone. Scar was mentally insane. He thought everything was okay. I just hoped to point him in a different direction is all. I didn't have much hope that I would talk the sense he needed though. If he didn't listen to Serabi when she said from the first time that the wildebeests had started going else where that we should follow the food, he had steadfastly ignored her. Maybe my status of being the ex-fiancee of his nephew will help him see what I said was truth.

"Scar." I said strongly. I had to remember not to back down, at least in these points I knew to be true. I would have to be strong for the pride. This will be...good? I hoped anyway.

"Ah, Nala." Scar said in a light purr to his tone. I suddenly had...a really bad feeling about this... "Your timing couldn't be any more perfect."

"Listen...I know this might not be what you want to hear, but the gazelle, wildebeests, and all the other food we hunt is growing scarce because of the drought. We're being forced to over hunt!" I said trying to plea to his better sense. "Maybe if we followed the food our pride wouldn't be dying out of starvation and dehydration." There was an interested glint in his green eyes. I tried not to stare too long in them or at the scar on his face. I was curious as I had been from the first day I saw him face to face. How was it that he got that scar? Why was he called Scar? Didn't he have a real name? Why didn't anyone use it?

"So..." His voice said to snap me out of my thoughts, which I was grateful for. "You are concerned for the other lions and lioness' are you not?" He questioned circling around me a bit. His movements graceful and light despite his large size. He could either be called 'charming' or 'intimidating' at this point and both could be considered right.

"Of course I am." I said as if that should have been obvious. "I am part of this pride and consider everyone here a good friend or close family."

"Everyone Nala?" He asks sitting in the corner. What was going on in that calculated brain of his I wondered for a moment. I didn't really connect the dots to what he was really asking until a moment later. I may not be as smart as he, but I wasn't slow. I didn't understand which answer would be acceptable.

"Of course everyone Scar." I answered. After all, he had been the mourning brother and Uncle to take over when both Mufasa and Simba had died on the same day. That furthered my thought that he actually cared in his strange way.

"Have you heard about the forest in these lands?" Scar asked seeming to be in thought.

"A little." I admitted.

"Apparently it's full of wild life, and water. Perhaps should someone go and find it, come back and map out the place where the others can get food and water, the whole pride can be grateful, hm?" He said in a smooth voice. Was he saying...what I thought he was saying?


	2. Meeting of an Old Friend

Well a few people liked the last segment of Scar and Nala's love story. So let me continue to give you more :D and may I say thank you for following this story hearts for you.

_No owning of anyone here. I am no offspring of Walt's and I am almost one hundred percent sure that I'm not related to him so I can't claim victory of the characters. The only thing I do own is the idea in my head._

Some things are going to sound familiar. Well duh. I can't write all this without taking somethings from both the musicale and the movie as well so please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE don't shoot or sue me for taking some of the lines from the movie as I don't own them neither. Just putting this out there so that you people don't sue and shoot me. Thank you for your time.

* * *

**Scar's POV**

I smile actually amused as I saw the look of comprehension lit those brilliant eyes of my future queen. She finally understood then. I was really sending her out there to find the pride some food and water. I wasn't just sending her there for the pride though. No, that sounds like something a sane lion would do. I just wanted her affection. I was ready to use any ways to gain it was all. Even acting as a concerned king, which I wasn't. Not really. Okay, fine. Maybe just a wee little, but it's very wee mind you. Argh! The madness again! I didn't wish for her to see me muttering as if to myself. Not yet anyway. That was just another part of me that she would have to get used to in time. I'm sure she heard that I was insane. Who didn't say that behind my back these days? But I didn't want to scare her into knowing how far gone I actually was.

"Why don't you set out now? You could get there before the sun rises. I heard it's particularly dry on the way there." I said watching as a smile flitted her lips and she set out with a...skip to her steps. What...was...that? She had acted...childish. Was this an asset of hers that I didn't notice before? Hmm...never mind. I looked to the shadows once again having a conversation with myself, thinking that my brother was there.

"Well Mufasa. How do you like your fair kingdom? I ran it into the ground. Well almost. I actually _listened_ to a commoners complaints. And Simba's old fiancee to boot." I said chuckling as I wondered around the cave of the Pride land. Everyone used to sleep here at one point. Maybe it was time I brought the lions inside again. It was getting dreadfully cold. I laughed without humor. "What is this malady that is in my head dear brother? I actually care. I never cared for this pride. I was kicked out of it. I never wanted to be part of it growing up, and now with thinking that I need a queen have I actually grown, dare I say, soft for these people?" I ask incredulous. For who would have guessed that the mad King would grow for the people he despised once when he was younger? They had cast him out without any proof of his crime. I was marked for it. My name changed because of it. I shook my head free of the past once more and looked at the shadows seeing Mufasa's body. It was the ghost like quality of course so that I wasn't too sure if I saw him or not. "But of course you would understand." I snarled. "After all, you're the _great_ Mufasa. You would know what is plaguing me." I said not too proud of this fact. For my perfect brother knew everything according to everyone.

_"I only know what it is you're going through as I went through it myself at one time. Just because you are finally growing to care Taka, you are not the King. My son is."_ The voice of my brother said as if he really was here. I snarl. How dare he speak my true name? Our dear daddy had laid the rules. Even if he was a ghost, he still had to follow them.

"I am no longer Taka. Scar is who I am or have you forgot what our father done to me the day of our youngest brother's death? You can conveniently forget, up wherever you are. Me, I live this hell every day for the last twenty years! And besides how can you be so certain your son lives? Or **if** he does if he even wants to come back?" I demanded.

_"I know my son is alive. I watch over all of the Pride Lands. He doesn't wish to come back. At least not yet. You have actually helped in your own way in this."_ Mufasa's voice sounded again to answer me. I looked at him curiously.

"Oh? How do you think so?" I ask.

_"If I tell you, you will wish to kill her when she comes back with him." _I laugh humorlessly.

"You just did tell me stupid brother. I sent her there myself to find water and food. Nala!" I said angry as he predicted. Was I to have no happiness then? Was I cursed to be the forgotten one as I had for all these years? Well, we would have to wait and see didn't we?

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I still couldn't believe it, and I was a couple of miles from Pride Rock. Scar listened to me. Let me repeat that. _Scar_ **listened** to _me._ He hasn't listened to another in all this time Simba and Mufasa have been dead. I was still smiling foolishly when it occurred to me that perhaps I should have waited until night time. Scar had been right. This part of the Pride Lands were even more of a dessert than Pride Rock was, and the sun was JUST going down. I couldn't wait to get into some shelter and get some water. Hopefully both soon. I was just in luck when I found a little hole with water in it with some trees in the ground. I took some of the water and allowed my fur and myself to cool down planning my next step. Now that I knew where this place was, now it was time to look for some food. I nodded and when I decided I was cool enough, I headed out once again when I heard something humming. I followed the sound cautiously and I was rewarded. A swine! A big one too! I licked my lips in hunger. I haven't seen swine this big in years. I crouched down prepared to pounce and kill. I think the swine heard me though and yelled in fear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh hh!" He screamed as he ran. I ran after him my focus on my prey. He was ahead, but not very ahead of me. "SHE'S GANNA EAT ME!" The swine said to a meerkat.

"Why do I always have to save your a-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" The meerkat began in fear when I heard a roar and looked up in surprise. A rouge lion? Well he wasn't about to have my lunch! I fought with the lion and he with me, until I pounded him into the ground.

"Nala?" The lion asked in surprise and I got off him looking at him as if he were crazy. "Is that really you?" He asked his green eyes sparkling with surprise, recognition, and...something slightly familiar.

"Who...are you?" I asked not able to figure out the familiar sense I had with the lion.

"It's me. Simba."

"Simba?" I ask my eyes wide. "Aaaaah!" We say ecstatically at the same time. And what the hell we were saying as we were talking above one another was beyond me.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" The meerkat said.

"Timon this is my best friend Nala." Simba said happily.

"So you know her, she knows you, and she wants to eat Pumba. DID I MISS SOMETHING?" Timon said.

"I apologize. No, I'm not going to eat your friend." I promised. "But...why aren't you at Pride Rock? We all believed you were dead. You could have been King."

"King? Your majesty I gravel at your feet." Pumba said kissing Simba's paws.

"Pumba it's 'grovel' not 'gravel' and don't kiss up to the King. You're not are ya?" Timon asked.

"Of course not." Simba said.

"But-." I tried to say.

"No, maybe I would have been but that's not me any more." Simba said looking at me in the eye.

"Somethings changed about you." I say.

* * *

To be continued and whatnot. So...how'd I do this chapter? Tell me. You know you want to. Click the button. Get cookies and maybe get to join the Dark Side for free hehe =3


	3. I have a Question For You

For those that have been waiting, here's the third installment of Scar and Nala's story 3 thank you to those that have Favorited and reviewed my story. This is for you people. =3

**Mufasa's death is first in my top ten Disney saddest deaths, but that doesn't mean I own these characters. The only thing I own is the idea that comes and goes.**

{Random thoughts of mine as I write}

-.- or **Bolded** for character change.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Nala's Pov Continued**

I turned away from my once friend Simba, as he bade Timon and Pumba to leave us alone so that we could talk.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I almost scoffed. What a child to not understand what I went through when Scar told me of his death! In fact I was going to have some words with that lion when I got back to the Pride Lands.

"It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know what that would mean to the pride. What it means to me." I said in a sad tone. He butted his head against mine in affection.

~~Can You Feel the Love Tonight...blah blah blah...skip skip skip~~~

* * *

I...think I was trying to hard to get to like Simba again. It had been easy as a kid as we got along fabulously, but...there was something...not there. Well for me anyway. Despite the rage I had been expecting, I was curious to see what Scar thought of this. What he would say. I must be going insane as well.

"And despite the fact that he almost ran Pride Rock into the ground and didn't listen, it was finally my words that reached that hard head of his. He is the one that sent me this way after all." I said finishing on what Simba had missed in his years of absence. Maybe with his return the kingdom can completely go back o peace and prosperity. And hopefully without any blood shed.  
"I don't want to go back." He said.

"What?" I questioned him. I must have heard him wrong...right?

"Look...Hakuna matata." He stated.

"Hakuna mawhata?" I questioned.

"Hakuna matata, some things that happen in the past can't be changed so why bother trying?" He said in this deadly serious tone.

"I'm really disappointed in you Simba."

"Now you're starting to sound like my father."

"Well at least one of us has to."

"Look you wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"You won't know until you try!" I yelled at him.

"Forget it!" He yelled back.

"FINE!" {I might have gotten this argument wrong. My bad} I said turning my back on him muttering this and that behind my breath. Some of it not very lady like as I stormed away. I have no idea what caused me to stop at the little watering hole in the beginning of the forest, but I stopped and lay on my stomach thinking about things. Where my mind wondered, I had no clue from time to time. I fell asleep in the shadow.

* * *

**That morning, Nala POV**

I had woken up early in the morning and went in search of Simba to apologize for my behavior. I hadn't seen him so I tapped Timon's shoulder.

"Wake up." I said softly until his eyes open up to see mine above him. He screams in terror waking up his friend.

"Don't do that lady. Sheesh." Timon said placing a hand over his heart. A chuckle was heard above, so I look up to see Rafiki, the wise baboon.

"You won't find him here. Hehe! The king has returned." He said bowing slightly.

"He's gone back." I said in wonder.

"Whose gone back?" Pumba asked.

"Simba's gone to Pride Rock to get his throne from Scar."

"Whose got a scar?" Timon asked.

"No! It's his uncle Scar and he's gone to be king."

"Ooooooh." Both Timon and Pumba said in unison. {I may have gotten that part wrong. . Don't shoot me. I haven't seen it since it came out in 3-D in theaters in Albany.}

* * *

**Scar's Pov**

It was taking Nala long enough to come back from the jungle. Why should I worry though? Simba the great and provincial prince was coming home. Probably to dethrone me. I become curious for a few moments as I wonder if they will use any force or not. Well it shouldn't have to come to that, if it can be avoided. I was sitting on the top part of Pride Rock, the wind blowing in my mane a smell of rain in it. There was a storm coming. I chuckle in my strange humor as I thought that this weather was almost pr-eluding to the battle and/or the rise of the king to his rightful place. After all, it almost always rains during the time of importance happening does it not? {This is what I'm always thinking when something sad/kick butt worthy has happened in all Disney movies. Mulan rain = her deciding to take her father's place, Snow White = 'death' of Snow, Great Mouse Detective = Father abducted, 101 Dalmations = puppies stolen, Hercules = Meg's death, Cinderella = dress torn, Princess and the Frog = Ray's death, Bambii = spring rain etc.}

"Scar." Serabi said causing me to look around at her curiously. I wondered what she could want.

"Yes sister? What brings you here to interrupt my thoughts?" I ask curiously.

"I saw Nala leaving two days ago. Where is she and what did you do?!" She demanded angrily. I chuckle slightly. Serabi was actually angry at me. She hadn't been no matter what I had done before. Whatever.

"I sent Nala out myself. It was to find food and water, she should be back to answer if it is beneficial soon I believe." I said almost sounding convincing to my own ears for I didn't know when she would return. _If_ she ever did that was. I then noticed that what I had said shocked my sister. It was amusing to see, as probably she hadn't been expecting that answer or the fact that so few hyena's were left after I sent them away. There were twenty or thirty left as they didn't want to leave their Pack Leader defenseless. I saw from the corner of my eye five hyena's running after something. They had been placed there for safety reasons. A distraction, if I had to place a guess. I suppose I would be hearing from my nephew and my future bride very soon.

"Scar!" Oh, there we go. I was right again. I almost always am though.

"Welcome back Nala." I said with a grin as if sharing a secret joke with her. "You're back early. So I suppose that the jungle was beneficial for you?"

"Yes, it had everything that you said it might. But may I speak with you? Somewhere else?" Nala asks.

* * *

To be continued. I can't think up anything else right now. So please review and let me know what you think. What I should work on. Stuff like that.


	4. Game of Words

Well, I wanna say thank you to the people that have read and followed _Madness of King Scar_ and the two that have reviewed this. If not for you people I would have lost interest in writing this =D so thanks for sticking with me.

**I still have no rights to the characters and story line of ****_Lion _****_King_****. This is still an idea that floats in my head every now and again.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

-.- and **bold** Character change

[] random thoughts of mine again =3

* * *

A Game of Words

**Scar's POV **

I led Nala to the caves as she wanted to talk to me alone. If I was right...I scoff. _If_. I was right a lot of the time. But anyway, if I was right, she would want to know how long I knew about Simba being alive. I didn't think he survived. I did after all send three hyena's to kill him at a young age. I stop inside the cave sitting on the ground.

"Alright Nala. We're here. We should stop with the game of words. I am a master of the game and you would last for a while I admit, but sooner or later you would lose. Now let me try to guess what it is you want to speak to me about." I offered as she sat down a curious look in her cerulean blue eyes as she waited patiently. "You are thinking, **Do you know exactly what I found in the jungle?** Well am I close?" I ask. Then I saw a look of surprise light her eyes. I chuckle to myself. I still had the ability to guess correctly what others were about to do or think before they did. It was still fun to watch their looks of surprise. I did like to play this game of chess. To think two or more steps ahead of others.

"So, what did I find?" Nala asked still thinking to play the game of words. I smile at her, a toothy one. I was forty-one, to her twenty two. Who has had the more experience and the excelled intelligence? Oh, of course, me.

"You found as I thought was there. Food, water, shelter. What you didn't think to find was someone to help this pride. You found the rightful ruler of Pride Rock under pure unadulterated luck." I said and stepped in front of her making her sit rather suddenly on the ground. "I am not stupid, never ever think that. This game of yours is ended." I growled softly in her face and went to prepare myself to see Simba for the first time in years. I had to look my best, so I walked back outside and felt the wind blow across my mane. Nala caught up to me.

"Why was he there?" She asked me and I chuckle softly remembering how I told Simba to 'Run away and never return' that day of Mufasa's death. I had convinced the little cub that the death was his fault. It had been entirely too easy. Much like the time when I 'accidentally' let loose that the shadowy place was an Elephant grave yard. I had wanted them to go there to see how the three imbeciles that followed my orders, or at least did their best to.

"If he has not explained himself, allow him to. It is one fascinating story." I purred the amusement still in my tone. She looked at me curiously.

"Speaking of stories. Will you tell me one day how you got that scar?" She asked and I looked at her with a bit of surprise. Had no one told her? Probably not. It hadn't been on the thoughts of this pride since I was eight. Or was it ten? Hmm...

"Perhaps. But I require a promise first."

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I didn't like the sound of that. One bit. Curse my innate curiosity. I just wanted to know. Why did everything have to be about gain from this guy? [Kyoya xD anyway, going on.] I thought about the proposition for a few moments. What did I have to lose?

"Okay." I said seeing the little spark of shock before he killed the emotion in his eyes. Had he expected any other answer but compliance? Hmm...that would be interesting to keep in mind. "What do you want?"

"I _need_ a mate Nala. I am old, and I need some lioness to carry out my children. I want you to be that lioness." He proclaimed. Well...shoot. I had not expected that to be the promise he wanted from me. I was...flabbergasted. Why would he want me as his mate?

* * *

I have to remind myself as I write this to not swear as I am writing a K+ fan fiction. The reason why is because for the story of how Scar got his name changed will have blood, murder, revenge, and torture as he relives his hatred for the pride he's stuck in. And I did leave a hanger. My first 3 I'm so proud of myself. So I will be writing more if I get reviews. It's sort of like my little band of cheerleaders. So keep me hyped to write this? -Puss in Boots cute look- Pllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa aassssssssssseeeeeee?


	5. Proposals and the Return of the King

Well, I think you waited long enough...THE FIFTH INSTALLMENT OF SCAR AND NALA'S STORY!

-party- ~confetti~ *fanfare*

Sorry I had to make you wait so long. My muse takes a while to get an idea in her head. And what better way to get writing this but to listen to _Be Prepared_? A special thank you to _EVERYONE_ who has been reading, followed, and reviewed this fan fiction. Without you people I would have given up on this a long time ago.

-hugs for you all-

Oh and happy early Valentines Day [not that I have a date or nothing, but that's not always bad right?]

So, we last learned that Scar asked Nala to be his mate. Oooohhh, DRAMA~! So what will her answer be? And who else but to butt in and ruin the answer but Simba's entrance.

**Moi? Own _Lion King_? I wish. I have no potential gain in writing this fan fiction. However, should someone like to make a movie, book, or whatever of this fan fiction, I would like to be contacted by private message. I don't own the title from _Lord of the Rings_ neither. So please no shooting me. Please? So, without further ado.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Bold and underline for character change. **With the line vvvvv below here.

* * *

**Nala's POV **

I couldn't believe it. Scar just out and pretty much asked me to be his mate. There is no way that could have just happened...could it? His green eyes were watching me as he waited for an answer to his proposition. I swallow to moist my dry throat. I was about to say something, in fact I opened my mouth to, when the startling green eyes snapped elsewhere.

"Well, well, well." His smooth voice said with...forced glee, it sounded to me. I look over my shoulder to see what had gotten Scar's attention. It was Simba! "Simba. How...surprising to see you." And he muttered something as if talking to himself and glared toward three hyenas who gulp nervously and back away from the anger that was apparent in his glare.

"Scar." Simba said walking towards his uncle with a determination that made me even that more certain that he was supposed to be king. But it wouldn't be the same between the two of us again. I knew it. "We don't need to fight. Just step down from being king. Give it to the proper heir." He said beseechingly as his mother rubbed his face with her own welcoming her son who she thought dead.

* * *

**Scar's Pov****  
**

Give back my darling nephew's place in the world, or fight it as it was my want to. But much like that clarity that came to me before, I knew that if I traveled down this road, I would be killed. I look my nephew in the eye. I could demand he reveal who the killer of his dear old daddy was, which was myself but he thought it was him, cause I put it in his head. But no. I still would perish this day if I didn't step down peacefully. "I do have a teeny tiny thing I want resolved before I renounce _my_ crown."

"It was-." Simba began but I cut him off.

"Just a little thing nephew. Surely you wouldn't deny the current king a final request as it were, would you?" I ask with a grin that had appeared on my face when I said for him to keep our 'little secret' to himself.

"Fine. What would you like, Uncle?" Simba asks. I almost roll my eyes. This was way too easy.

"I asked Nala to be my betrothed. I have yet to receive my answer." I say. "And as I thought you to be dead, I took it to myself to ask her to be mine. As your betrothal would be void you see." I say and walk over to Nala. "Let her answer."

"Is this true?" Simba asked Nala with a glimmer of hurt in his **_golden yellow__ eyes_***.

* * *

**Nala's** **Pov**

I didn't want to see those eyes clouded in pain. But...

"It's true. He did ask me to be his mate." I answer with a 'please do not hate me' look in my own eyes I could tell. I had always been an open book with my emotions. Then Rafiki came and walked towards us.

"Well this is a problem isn't it?" He said and looked at the three of us. "If what he says is true Nala, you have to give him an answer." He said being the wise one, which he always had been. I knew that Scar had asked me when he said that Simba was alive. So, why was he lying? I suppose so that I would have to answer. Should I go with it and forsake my older betrothal? Or go to Simba and forsake a lion who is a little bonkers? I didn't know what would happen if I chose either path, but I could guess that Scar would have to be hunted down if he went too far beyond saving in his madness.

"I...decide to accept Scar's proposal." I say.

* * *

**Scar's Pov**

I smile in triumph. She accepted! And yet there was this voice in my head asking if what I heard what she had said...wrong? Pft. As if I could hear her wrong. I look at Simba for a long while. And then, even if it was against my fiber to ever bow down before another of my family, I bowed before Simba and moved aside so that he may be King. He looked surprise that I had given up so freely. But I got my prize in the end. I have Nala. Oh...right. She had asked me about my past. Well...I will tell her. She deserves that much anyway.

* * *

Well my head is currently empty. Let me explain some things. In one of the chapters I think I had Simba's eyes as green. . They're the same golden color as his fathers. I'm sorry for the confusion. I haven't seen the movie in months. So sue me.

Oooooooohhhhh so she decided to accept. I think within the next chapter (hopefully) we'll get to Scar's tormented past. It's the least he can give her for accepting his proposal. So until next time, read and review please? I would greatly appreciate it. =3


End file.
